Thanksgiving and the Autobots
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Thanksgiving and the Autobots

It was a normal and quite day in the Autobot base. There was no Decepticons activity they were too quiet; and that worried Optimus Prime because they must be planning something big. "And that's what worries me" Optimus mused to himself as he looked at his men and human friends. With a semi smile on his face as he made his way over to the humans. As Optimus Prime got closer he heard their human friends arguing about something.

"Oh come on Jack what do you mean you and your mom are not going to have a turkey for Thanksgiving" Miko said with her hands on her hips in absolute defiance standing her ground. Sitting on the couch and staring at the television Jack paid Miko no attention whatsoever; as he said "Me and my mom do it every year around this time." "Which is what!?" Miko said angrily because she was being ignored by Jack. Still not looking at Miko Jack said "We just have two chicken breasts or something fry it in a pan and then add some mashed potatoes and gravy and some sort of vegetables." "Well I still think you should have turkey since Thanksgiving is tomorrow" Miko said in a huff as she left the second level and went down the steps to go out on a drive with Bulkhead. As Miko left to go down to Bulkhead Jack turned around on the couch; and yelled "Miko knock it off would you a turkey is far too big for me and my mom to eat all alone. It would have made a lot more sense to have a turkey for Thanksgiving if my father was around which he isn't!"

"Pfft whatever Jack" Miko said as she got into Bulkhead and drove out of the Autobot base; intending on doing some sand dunes crashing to get her mind off her argument with Jack. The whole time Jack and Miko were arguing the other Autobots stood there shocked they didn't know what to say to break up the argument between the two of them. But one thing the Autobots heard Jack and Miko mention something about a turkey whatever that was. Optimus Prime then walked over to Jack who was leaning over the couch; watching the spot where Miko and Bulkhead once were. "Is everything alright Jack?" Optimus Prime asked. "Uh?" Jack said broken out of his thoughts by Optimus's voice.

"It's nothing Optimus nothing for you and the other Autobots to worry about" Jack said he was hoping he could fool Optimus and the others. But sadly that wasn't the case Optimus wasn't fooled at all "Jack" Optimus said his voice left no room for argument. Jack then decided to come clean and told the bots everything. About his mom and himself having no turkey on Thanksgiving because it wouldn't make sense because his father is never around and is never coming back. So that's why me and my mom don't have turkey on Thanksgiving we have something else like chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy and vegetables. I mean it's ok for Miko and Raf to have turkey on Thanksgiving because ;they have somewhat large families especially Raf they would probably finish off a whole turkey in one sitting.

Then Bumblebee beeped and whirred causing Jack to raise an eyebrow;he then looked at Raf for a translation. Raf then smiled and said to Jack "He is asking you what a turkey is?" "Why don't you explain to the Autobots what a turkey is Raf?" Jack countered seconds later. Then Raf began to explain to the Autobots what a turkey was a very long scientific explanation which went on for quite a while. Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen didn't know what to make of what Raf was saying.

But from what Jack could see Ratchet and Wheeljack were very intrigued by what Raf was saying because they never took their optics off of him. After Raf finished his explanation about turkey's; Jack said "Anyway" gaining the Autobots attention once again he then continued to say "the reason we celebrate Thanksgiving every year is not because we get to have a long weekend from school. Plus it's not about having all the turkey and whatever else you can eat. It's about giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding." Then Jack pointed at both him and Raf and said we have a lot to be thankful for; we both are grateful for our families and our friendship and I know Miko feels the same way as well despite the fact that she doesn't show it. But me,Miko, and Raf are also thankful for that you guys keep us out of trouble in the fight against the Decepticons.

Plus Jack added with a smile looking at all the Autobots your part of our family too. All of the Autobots were shocked because they knew that transformers who were machines in disguise; would never fit in with the human population they thought they would be considered monsters. Guess they thought wrong because they never expected Jack, June, Miko and Raf consider them family. Just thinking about it made them feel warm inside and it warmed them all the way to their spark chamber. Without missing a beat Raf asked the Autobots what were they thankful for nothing came to Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Ratchet and Wheeljack's minds immediately they would all have to think about that one. Later on at the Autobots base the others debriefed Bulkhead on what happened after he left with Miko to do some dune crashing. Now all of the Autobots wondered what they were thankful for they had all night to think about it before Thanksgiving tomorrow morning.


End file.
